Dolores Umbridge Pureblood
by Timekeepers Assistant
Summary: Dolores wasn't sure what a mudblood was. And she wasn't too quick to ask. This Abraxas fellow sounded very "in charge". So she just decided to follow him to her new life. Dolores Umbridge. Pureblood. the early life of Dolores Umbridge.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again! So I have decided to write another story as I do my one about Abra the Israeli transfer student. This one will have drama! Romance! Action! And also, Dolores Umbridge? So I present to you , THE EARLY LIFE OF DOLORES JANE UMBRRIDGE!**

Thursday! Thought a 10 year old, Dolores Parke as she skipped through the forest. Little Dolores, loved Thursdays. Why? Because Thursday was her escape day. An escape from her perfectionist mother, and alcoholic father, who were both muggles. Yes big shockers, the future torturer of harry was a muggleborn. I know you probably are extremely lost at this point. Don't be. I'm sure you'll understand this story sometime. On Thursdays, Dolores would go deep into the forest, climb the highest tree and just sit there, and watch everything. From little Bobby Princeton playing with his toy soldiers while his loving mother brought out freshly baked cookies to Suzie Shannon, Having a tea party with her mom, dad, and two lovely porcelain dolls. Oh how Dolores wanted freshly baked cookies and a non alcoholic dad and two gorgeous porcelain dolls. But Dolores had her advantages. She could quickly outwit her parents at any given moment; she could talk to cats also. They understood her, and comforted her and willingly did her bidding. To her, the stray, underfed cats of the town were her best friend, But everyone else hated cats. Whenever they saw one, the children would kick them, and throw rocks at them, and Dolores was angry. "Leave them alone! What did smasher ever do to you! He just wanted to cross the street! You are the cruelest, vilest, most insipid little twerp I ever met!" she would always yell at Suzie, loved to throw poor, muddy, smasher at her. She also loved to hit the children. At her school (a prestigious catholic school for girls) the teachers would whip her with meter sticks and called her a "devil child" whenever she made little Jane Neman's rabbit hang itself in the courtyard. Not only did she despise children, she despised rabbits even more. So far you kind of understand the character of Dolores Umbridge, an angsty ten year old girl who hated everything that walked flied, or even breathed! Except her magical tutor who taught her about everything magical. They would always meet in the forest. Except, her tutor was late! As she walked across the small clearing she saw the tutor had hung herself. Outraged at the fact that one of her only friends had took her own life, she packed her few possessions, and allowed her army of strays to take her to the magical wonderland her tutor had talked about. She knew she wouldn't be missed. After all, her parents hated her, right? She began to walk up a dusty dirt road that led to her beloved forest. She began to sing a song she heard from a play she snuck into. Dolores faintly recalled the name. "Fiddler on the roof." She began to sing her song. A song that everyone snickered at when they heard it. But there would be no one to snicker at her so she began to sing.

"If I were a rich man, ye-duh-Dee du Dee du did du di deedle, Dee.

If I had all the money in the world if I were a wealthy man. Oh!" she began to imitate the fiddler as she closed her eyes and pretended she was walking on a different dirt road. Pogroms had driven her out of her beloved Russia and began her journey to America. Her feet were wrapped in the thin cloths and her feet were covered in icy mud, instead of her boring Mary Janes. Dolores took off the shoes and flung them across the forest; accidentally scaring a few foxes and a bear or two. She then wrapped her feet in the now soggy, muddy, frilly socks. There. Now she felt more comfortable. Crunch! She heard the soft footsteps of a little boy. He came from behind the dead cypress tree that stood loosely to her right. He had short slicked back, platinum blonde hair. He was very tall, for a ten year old. He wore a long black coat with green threads. He spoke in a haughty, authorative tone.

Girl! What are you doing in this part of the forest?"

Are you a wizard?"

"But of course! I'll walk you to the manor."

"What manor? Are you a wizard prince?"

"No, but I might as well be. I'm filthy rich! I'm a Malfoy! You can call me abraxas Malfoy the great."

"I'll call you a bumbling baboon before I call you great. You can call me Dolores… Umbridge, Pureblood"

"Thank Merlin! I thought I was talking to a filthy half-blood! Or even worse, a mudblood!

Dolores wasn't sure what a mudblood was. And she wasn't too quick to ask. This Abraxas fellow sounded very "in charge". So she just decided to follow him to her new life. Dolores Umbridge. Pureblood.

-so what do you think? I hope you guys liked it, I'm relatively new to fanfiction so please don't flame me. Yet. So it's late (checks computer) about 8:38 pm. Man, I like just got back from Ballet class. Do you have any idea what those people do to your poor feet? Mine are still sore. Oh Well. Please review and tell me good healing products for sore feet! Ow….

-littlemisslyss


	2. Chapter 2

Hey fanfiction this is the second chapter I just uploaded (yes!) Sorry I haven't updated in like a million years, I just transferred to a new school and the work is like five times as hard. And I'm working on sowing cat ears onto one of my dad's old snow hats and that might be my new profile picture! So without further waiting? Second Chapter!

Abraxas POV

I was wondering why I made friends with this strange witch. Why? Because a Malfoy never ever NEVER stoops to the level of a commoner. At least that's what father says. Father and I have a strange relationship, you see, we're not like those families where you see a father throwing a ball to his son. Father was too busy, exploring the dark arts. I loved animals, especially cats. One time I brought home one, an adorable tortoiseshell kitten with the most intense grey eyes that stared into her soul. I loved her instantly! Anyways, I brought her home to show my dad, I wanted him to see how wonderful she was. But instead, he picked her up and gently set her down on a stiff, antique couch, and used the cruciatus curse on her! Luckily, my mother stepped in and took the curse. This incident happened when I was about seven years old and my mom's been in saint mungo's still "recovering". The Aurors came one second late. They arrested dad and took mom to saint Mungo's. I was at Father's trial and wizengamot sentenced him to the rest of his life in Azkaban. Now I just live at the lonely manor, ordering the house elves around and petting oak, the poor kitten that mom sacrificed herself for. When I found Dolores, I knew this was the opportunity for a new friend. Someone to talk to and play games at the manor. On each other's birthdays, have the house elves bake us a triple chocolate cake and play games at the manor! We could go to Hogwarts and study together. Her appearance was what struck me; she was quite possibly the most beautiful person I had ever met. Her long brown hair flew in the late summer breeze. Her eyes were the most intense grey I had ever seen, just like Oak. We talked, and I found out that her only friends were the stray cats that roamed the alleyways of her old neighborhood.

Normal POV

"Dolores when is your birthday? Mine's today, the house elves are making a cake, and do you like chocolate? Afterwards we can ride brooms through the manor! Doesn't that sound fun?" Abraxas asked questioningly.

"I don't have a birthday, maybe we can have the same birthday! So that way when we make the cake, we'll have twice as much fun! I have never had chocolate before what does it taste like?"

"Oh Dolores, it's the most wonderful thing you'll ever have! It's rich and creamy. It will melt all over your mouth, it's sweet but not too sweet it's the perfect candy! And we can have anything you want! The house elves will cook it!"

"Abraxas, that sounds like great fun! Can I bring bones, skull and Kimberly? I'm sure they would love chocolate. I'm not sure what I would want, I spent my whole life eating rotten cabbage and spoiled milk"

"That sounds gross! We can see if the house elves can set out lots of ingredients and bread, and potato chips! Come on let's go to the manor!" exclaimed Abraxas with delight.

Dolores POV

Wow! Dolores thought as she raced abraxas to the manor. She was very excited about the dinner, when he mother dragged her to fancy dinner parties; she caught a quick glance of the deli and all its glory. She even snuck out at night to the deli. The owner took pity on the skinny five year old and taught her all of his sandwich secrets and let her make as many as she wanted. One time, she built what she thought was the most delicious sandwich in the history of the universe. It measured 12 inches, with two thick slices of challah bread, with turkey, ham, corned beef, roast beef, with cheddar, and mozzarella and lettuce and tomato and coleslaw with lots and lots of 1000 island dressing and mustard. This sandwich must be served with the matzo ball soup and three pickles. The owner was surprised that little Dolores didn't explode, but ate the whole sandwich plus the delicious sides that came with it.

"Abraxas? Do your house elves know how to make matzo ball soup? When I was little, I sneaked to a local deli and had it; it's one of my favorite foods." Dolores asked.

"Matzo ball soup? I guess they could make it with a recipe."

Thanks so much abraxas! I promise you it will be the best soup you will ever eat!"

MALFOY MANOR

"Wow Abraxas your house is gigantic! How do you pay the rent?"Asked Dolores.

"Huh?"

"Never mind, it's a muggle thing, you pay money to a landlord every month or so my family couldn't because my father drank too much scotch and beer. My mother liked to spend her money on big shiny jewelry and fancy dresses. She always told me I would never get a man because I dressed like a boy and spent too much time with the strays." Explained Dolores

"That's depressing, oh look! We're here!

The house was huge. It was about four stories high and was entirely black, in contrast to many of the pink and blue one story houses on her street. Dolores was intimidated at first, but quickly followed abraxas hoping not to seem afraid of his house which would be rather rude. They quickly made their way to the kitchen, to find a long, wooden, table piled high with challah bread, rye bread, pastrami, turkey, roast beef, corned beef, cheddar cheese, mozzarella cheese, thousand island dressing, mustard, ketchup, lettuce, tomatoes, onions, pickles, 10 bags of potato chips, a large cauldron of matzo balls soup and a large seven layer chocolate cake. Dolores immediately began piling the toppings that she used to make at the old deli, she looked toward abraxas and he quickly began to make his sandwich exactly as she was. They ate their meal (that contained god knows how many calories, fat and starch) and played with their cats and rode on Abraxas's brooms. It was about midnight when Abraxas showed Dolores to a lovely room with a large fancy duvet. Dolores plopped on the bed and began a peaceful uninterrupted sleep.

So what do you think? I know Dolores's sandwich had like calories, but maybe that is why she is pudgy don't know. If you have a different theory, please put it in your reviews! Whoever's I think I the best or funniest will get to be a character in this story!

Littlemisslyss


	3. Chapter 3

**-Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in, like a million years (glances nervously at an angry mob with pitchforks and torches) I was at a temple trip to Cleveland and it was awesome! Tee hee. And there's this guy that I really like and…. Okay this is starting to sound like an episode of gossip girls or a sleepover or something. So anyway, on to the story!**

Sweat was pouring down her forehead as she ran through the long hallways of the Hogwarts. Dolores, who was now fifteen was racing, and chasing her favorite victim, a small short muggleborn 3rd year. She knew she would be late for transfiguration but she didn't care. She already knew everything. Now, let me take a few seconds to days explaining the early Hogwarts experience for Dolores. When she first started, she was very nervous, because she knew the weirdest kid there. Abraxas. So, in an effort not to be mercilessly picked on, she never talked to him, or wore her ratty, ripped jeans. Instead, on her precious hogsmead trips she bought many pink robes, hats and lovely china. She had roomed with her best friends (and also major snobs) Bella Kirby and Trisha Nettlebed. They dressed exactly the way Dolores did. Despite the fact that they were extremely annoying and always talking about boys and lipstick, she had to be best friends with them, or else. Or else they would bully her. One girl was not wearing that new bright red lipstick was pushed off the astronomy tower.

"So Dolores, what do you think of that Jeramias Shaw? Everyone knows you're totally into him" said Bella with a sly grin.

"Yeah maybe you should ask him to ask you to go to hogsmead with him." assumed Trisha

"Why can't I ask him to go to Hogsmead?" asked Dolores.

Bella and Trisha looked at each other with a certain all-knowing look. Dolores felt bewildered and excluded.(A/N: kind of the feeling you get when you say something and your friends start laughing and you ask them why they're laughing and like, 'ooooohhhhhh it's an "inside" joke tee hee' isn't that annoying?)

"Girls don't ask out boys Dolores"

Why not?

Um because, that's not what girls do. If you ask out Jeramias you'll end up like abraxas, doing the wrong thing Dolores. He was cooking, everyone knows girls cook and clean and the men go and get careers Dolores. Everyone knows that" finished Bella.

Oh. Okay! Thanks for the clarification you guys I'm going to go study. Said Dolores

Dolores was once again bewildered, at herself and society. Why did girls have to stay home and cook and clean? While the men get to go and have a career and do what they loved. Bella and Trisha both had brains the size of Bertie botts every flavored jelly beans; but how did they know this? Dolores immediately slumped against a stone wall and started to cry. Until she heard footsteps.

"Dolores are you crying?" said an all too familiar voice. Obviously abraxas. Despite the fact that abraxas was the class freak, he had become incredibly handsome and Dolores found herself staring at him for long periods of time during potions. Their only class together. Despite all that Dolores knew she had to push him away. There was no way she could be seen with this…. Freak!

"Go away!"

No Dolores there is something I need to tell you, something I've been holding inside for a while now. Ever since I met you I have always been attracted to you" confessed abraxas.

"Yeah right!"

"Let me prove it to you!"

And abraxas scooped of Dolores bridal style and passionately kissed her. Dolores melted into abraxas's slightly muscular arms and passionately kissed back until she realized something. This was ABRAXAS! That loser kid who always cooked! The freak that couldn't answer anything right in charms and was always getting pranked by that potter boy. Why was she making out with him! More importantly; WHY WAS SHE ENJOYING THIS! I CAN'T BE ENJOYING THIS!

"Dolores? You're not kissing me back. Is something wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong! We can't be together! You're the class freak! And I'm waaaaaaay out of your league.I was going to ask out Jeramias! What kind of slut do you take me for anyway! You can't just expect me to fall lovingly in your arms and kiss you and live happily ever after. I'm Dolores Umbridge! I'm sorry, but I'm not the same stupid little girl you found starving in the forest. I'm over you. Goodbye forever abraxas!"

The last part Dolores didn't mean at all. As soon as she said t she felt horrible. Even though he was a total freak, no one deserves that.

"So that's what you think I am huh? Just some stupid little freak that is just not good enough for you little spoiled princess. Well I have news for you. Ever since I found you in the forest I was in love with you. I will never ever stop loving you Dolores Jane Umbridge. Even if you don't love me back. I will love you forever. Even when we're old and about to die and you send an owl every day about how much you hate me. I will still love you as much as I do today and now. That was my first Dolores. I'm glad it was you. I never wanted to kiss or have a life with some daft bimbo. I wanted it to be with you. I love forever Dolores."

And on that note he kissed her again and left to back to his dormitory.

**-ooooohhhhhh cliffie! :D. So what do you think? I know it was really sappy and deep and emotional, but it was really fun to right**

**Abraxas: Dolores I love you and will stalk you forever.**

**Littlemisslyss: O.o**

**Dolores: ! WHERE"S THE PEPPER SPRAY!**

**Sooooo I have a challenge for you! Put in your reviews the funniest word you can think of and first place prize would be you in this story. Second prize is you in my saw story. Good luck and May the best word win ;)**

**littemisslyss**


	4. Chapter 4

The Next day, Dolores umbrige sat pondering in the common room. Why had abraxas kissed her? Why hadn't he told her he was into her? But then again who could have that much courage to ask someone you've loved all those years. Today she would apologize to him. Yes! At that point Dolores was in love. She would kiss him and they would run away together and live happily ever after. Dolores excitedly made her way down to the great hall where she would apologize to abraxas. She was shortly joined by her two friends and they skipped there. She made her way over to where abraxas was sitting; he appeared to be in a fight.

"Abraxas calm down! Please!" cried a small first year, named daisy Denshaw. (A/N first years is 10-11 years old.)

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" cried abraxas

Poor daisy had just been killed. What a horrible way to go, especially if you're that young. No matter. Time to stop him! She picked up a piece of bacon and hurled it at abraxas's head.

"Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size you creep!" shouted Dolores as everyone in the great hall turned in her direction. But she saw something in his eyes. Instead of their cheery silver blue, they were black. Black as night, stripes on a zebra, and the lace on a Victorian style dress. And the look on his face was almost too horrible to describe. His usual happy face now distorted into a creepy grimace. His twin brother abraxes tried to stop him, but was stunned and knocked out against a wall. It was at that point she had to stop him.

"This is the last time you hurt people abraxas! You have to stop, or I'll I'll"

Do what you pitiful girl? Kill me?

Yes!

Well that's too bad, you see if you kill me I'll be dead so I'll just have to… AVADA KEDAVRA! And abraxas shot a blast of fatal green light. But not before it was blocked by Dolores.

"Configuro!"

"Diffindo!"

"Crucio!"

Dolores curled up on the ground. The immeasurable pain seeped to everywhere in her body. She couldn't give up. He had to be stopped. Even if this man was her only true friend, and first kiss, he had to die, but she couldn't get up!

Now everyone! You see your little Dolores is half dead, now let me give you the pleasure of watching her die. My master will be most pleased to finally have another filthy mudblood dead.

Oh no he didn't! Grindlewald will not be pleased! And how dare he tell everyone she was muggleborn!

"You're wrong. I will not die, you will die. Avada kedavra!"

And abraxas lay crumpled on the floor. Dead. She looked at him in the eye. Her best friend. Her only true friend. Her first kiss. The best kiss and happiest moment from her life. She remembered the long summer days with him. The day they first met. That time they both ate too much matzo ball soup. She couldn't seem sad, so she kicked him in the head for good measure. Later that night she buried abraxas and daisy Denshaw with the first year hufflepuff named Roderick Moore. A boy who had been daisy's best friend. As they buried the bodies of their friends, Dolores decided to talk to Roderick.

"Your friend was really brave to stand up to him"

"Really? She was always the brightest person in the whole hufflepuff house. She was like a ray of sunshine for all of us."

"Abraxas wasn't all that bad. He took me in when I was wandering in the forest, alone and hungry. He was my only true friend since that day. Of course I shunned him for liking to cook, but if I was still his friend, he might have not gone to grindlewald for help and daisy wouldn't have died. He was also my first kiss, and your first kiss... You never ever forget."

"I didn't know that, I wish I knew him better, and then the four of us, abraxas, you, me and daisy would have been best friends. The older slytherin boys would often bully me. I always thought slytherin house was a bunch of mean slithery snakes, or at least that was how I was brought up. Dolores, you're the nicest slytherin I have ever met."

"I truly wish I knew daisy as well. I wish the four of us could go romping in the woods and have the time of our lives. We don't need a killer. We don't need our friends dead! We want peace and happiness! Why couldn't things be different!" cried Dolores as she crumpled to the floor.

"Sniff. Waaah! I miss them already!" cried Roderick.

And they both cried and watched the sun rise, and walked away leaving two graves with two headstones that read.

Here lies here lies

Daisy Denshaw Abraxas Malfoy

A ray of sunshine in dark times my best and only true friend

Roderick Dolores

-Oh my god that was depressing! Well please read and review if you want this story to get any happier. I did this because the story was becoming romantic. I'm not one of those girls that likes to write about love. And I'm trying to make this story have deeper meaning so I had to have something truly tragic happen; by the way abraxas had a twin which bore Lucius Malfoy who is Draco's dad. I'm about to start another chapter cuz it's Friday! Friday! Gotta get down on Friday! Everybody's looking forward to the weekend.

Littlemisslyss


	5. Chapter 5

**Howdy ya'll! Tired of waiting for littlemisslyss to write a new chapter? We'll wait no more! Here is the new and improved 5****th**** chapter of Dolores Umbridge, pureblood!**

**Abraxas: I loved this chapter! It made me feel all tingly inside!**

**Timmy from South Park: Timmy!**

**Awkward turtle: I'm not that awkward!**

**I guarantee you'll love this chapter! Just pay 1 payment of 19.95! Plus shipping and handling. If you would like to read this chapter please call the toll free number below**

**1-800- I don't own- harry potter-south park-awkward turtle**

'Seventh year, final year I can do this' Dolores thought as she stepped through the doors of the great hall. She knew she didn't the pep talk, but it felt good to talk to herself. Dolores was so excited to have gotten her letter announcing she was head girl. Her friends Trisha and Bella had stopped being her friends. Not that Dolores minded of course, they weren't her real friends anyway. She now hung out with the third years, Roderick, (A/N from the last chapter.) Cadmus curd, Gloriana wood and fifth years Bianca wagtail, and Valerie o'grady. They were all Hufflepuffs, except Bianca who was a Ravenclaw. Dolores missed Abraxas greatly, but she had to move on, but she couldn't. Even if she was head girl. Sadly she would just have to suck it up and find someone else. Like Jeramias, except he was dead. Oh well stinks for him. Dolores never liked him anyway. But Dolores didn't feel the need to find someone to love, even though everyone in seventh year was already engaged. She felt no one could replace abraxas, he was her first (A/N. Ew! You pervs! Not like that! He was her first kiss! Not like that! That's disgusting! EW! EW! EW! I cannot believe you guys would think that! I thought you were better than that! Seriously!) After a few awkward moments of total silence, the group arrived at Hogwarts, out of the corner of her eye, Dolores saw a cat. It wasn't just any old cat. She had a sudden burst of memories from the past. The midnight adventures in the filthy alleyways, the afternoon romps in the forest, Dolores knew this wasn't an ordinary encounter with any old cat. It was a reunion of old friends. She immediately recognized the tabby who was her first friend. Smasher! Oh that good old tabby! But something was different about him. Smasher still had the old proud attitude he showed more than a decade ago, but he was skinnier and more scars, one eye, no tail, and a missing paw. Dolores scooped up the old tabby and sprinted to a secret location. She still knew how to converse with cats, even though it has been a while. Once in a clandestine location, she greeted him in a warm hug.

"_Smasher! It's been so long! Are you okay? How was life? Did you go to the forbidden forest? You look like a wreck."_

"_Dolores, I am dying, I need to convey an important message from abraxas."_

"_What? You can't be dying! We were going to have a fun time this year! Romping and running around like the good old days! You can't! It's not fair" and Dolores broke down crying._

"_shhhh it's okay, I just need to tell you the message. My child, Dolores, I have known you almost my whole life, and now you are growing up, almost an adult now. You have to let go of me and face life and make it the best you can for yourself. I love you Dolores, but I hate to see you like this please stop crying." Mewed the old tabby._

"_I am sorry, I was just so happy to see you again you can't die you just can't."_

"_This is the message. You only live for so long, get do away with of the ones you despise. Make yourself stronger. Do this for me Dolores please." Said the cat._

"_Oh smasher I will do that, do not worry at all. I will follow through!" exclaimed Dolores._

Smasher smiled. Well, as much as a cat could smile anyway. And then died.

"I will never forget you, abraxas, or smasher; I will eradicate every mudblood in Hogwarts I promise you." Said Dolores, and she walked away.

As soon as she was out of sight, smasher sat up and grinned a very nasty humanlike grin.

"That was too easy. Telling that foolish naïve girl that all mudbloods should be eradicated from the earth. Everything is going to plan thanks to my beat up cat animagus." Said smasher. He then morphed into the shape of the most terrible wizard before voldemort. Grindelwald.

"Now! Time to infiltrate Hogwarts!" he said. Then looked at a nearby squirrel. "I am truly sorry my little friend, but, that conversation was private." The small squirrel cocked his head at grindlewald, and then scampered up a tree. He stared at the odd pointy stick being waved in his face. The elder wand! Must get to nuts! Away! Squirrely's friends tell him elder wand bad business! Must get to nuts! Thought the frantic squirrel.

"Avada kedavra!" shouted grindlewald, and the squirrel was dead.

Meanwhile, Dolores was plotting to kill her first mudblood. She thought about killing the most popular Gryffindor, Marigold Pendragon. She would sneak steal her roommate's wand and kill her using a silent spell. She already knew the password, everyone did, and she was super quiet. It was finally night time. Good. Her roommate this year was the snobbiest girl she had ever met! Even worse than Bella and Trisha! Her name was Cleopatra, alethea Bennett. Who brought all of her makeup, which took up half the room and her whole close to princess wardrobe that included tiaras! Dolores would have no trouble taking it, considering the fact that she already made a stash of poly juice potion a month before. Dolores took a piece of hair from the tiara and put it in the potion. She drank it, and she concluded it was the most disgusting thing she ever drank. Ever. 'No matter' she thought. Whenever Dolores made polyjuice potions they would wear off as soon as the drinker went to sleep. Luckily, Cleopatra was a very light sleeper, so this would be easy. Dolores slowly tiptoed out of the dorm room.

Dolores had easily reached the Gryffindor painting. Considering that there were no prefects, this was going to be like taking candy from a first year. Hehehe she knew she was going to love this.  
>"Lion." Said Dolores to the fat lady.<p>

The fat lady smiled "enter." And the painting/door opened

Dolores creped through the clad gold and crimson common room to find Marigold asleep on the couch with an Herbology textbook spread over her head. With the crackling fire, the scene was peaceful, too peaceful. Dolores slowly pulled out Cleopatra's wand.

"Avada kedavra Pendragon." Whispered Dolores.

Marigold no longer looked content and peaceful. Dead and cold thought Dolores. She kicked the dead body onto the floor. And sauntered back to the slytherin common room. Little did she know, a ghost had witnessed the whole thing. Abraxas.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going Dolores!" shouted abraxas.

Dolores spun around. "Abraxas you're a ghost!

"Um no I'm an African dancing zebrelephant. Listen, you can't do this, I'll have to haunt you for the rest of your life."

"Listen abraxas, I'd love to play catch-up and get to know you but I have the rest of my life for that. I have to get outta here. Toodles!" and Dolores sped out of the room.

"Hey wait! I'm not finished with you!" but abraxas was too late and Dolores was gone. If he truly loved her, he would keep her secret. He could also haunt her until she sees the error of her ways. Or dies. Whichever comes first? Hehehe.

THE NEXT DAY

"But I didn't do it! I swear! You can check my wand!" screamed Cleopatra as she was dragged away by Aurors.

"Yes check her wand!" shouted a 6th year Ravenclaw named Tobias Fitzpatrick.

"Yeah! And put her in Azkaban! She deserves it the brat! Screamed professor octavius.

"Or kill her! Then she will be rid of us forever!" shouted Roderick.

"Hold on, hold on, settle down don't start a riot, let's sort this matter out. Cleopatra, we checked your wand. There is undeniable evidence that you murdered Miss Pendragon the punishment for underage murder is death to your parents and a lifetime in Azkaban. We all wish you had made a better choice miss Bennett." Announced head auror, Fabian Prewett.

"Noooooo! You can't do this! I'll tell my father!"

"Miss, your dad is dead. And I think your classmates will enjoy this. Goodbye."

Dolores sat in the back, regretting nothing. Everything had gone according to plan.

Even further back, sat the ghosts of abraxas, and daisy.

"She shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry for your loss." Comforted daisy.

"No, it's okay; I can just haunt her forever. It doesn't matter. She also killed me. I guess that gives me the right to call her a cold blooded killer." Mumbled abraxas.

"Aw cheer up. You have me, once Dolores is gone, we can romp around like always."

That's nice daisy. But I have a feeling she's coming back."

**Oooooooohhhhhhhh. Foreshadowing! I loved writing this chapter guess Dolores sort of proved to herself that she was totally over abraxas. I can't wait to write next chapter. Please read and review! Oh by the way, people have been reading this story in Canada, the UK, new Zealand, Hong Kong, and the Netherlands. I feel all sparkly inside! Tee hee! Until next time adios mi amigos!**

**-Littlemisslyss.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the last chapter of this story. I hope you liked it, and that it brings a clear good message, as well as a good story. I do not own harry potter.**

_Dolores was sitting in a field at sunset. The grass was fresh and green. Beside her, a red and white checkered blanket. Abraxas came over the hill with a picnic basket and smasher had floated over a hill in the west. Roderick and daisy were playing in the lake. They were now coming to the hill she and abraxas were on. Suddenly food had spilled out of the picnic basket! And the faces of her dead friends became contorted into one face. It was a masculine face. It was thin, wore glasses, and had spiked black hair and a lightning bolt scar across its forehead. The strange boy took her by the hand and to a clear pool and shoved her face into the bowl. Images had flashed by her like electricity in a swimming pool. She was at Hogwarts, and she was a teacher! The boy was laughing with his two friends and munching into a turkey drumstick. Then, she was tied up! And being beaten with sticks!_

Dolores awoke with a start. Ever since her 57th birthday, every night, she would have these strange dreams about the boy with the dark hair and glasses. Recently Hogwarts needed a new defense against the dark arts teacher. She sent in her teaching application and was immediately hired. Dolores itched at her dark mark. She vowed the entire year to wear her long sleeved cardigans.

"Maizy? Delilah? Come here my darling angels. Mommy has a treat for you." Called Dolores.

Around the corner, two morbidly obese cats. One white with orange and black spots; another all black with a white paw. Each wore a blue collar with a jingling bell.

"_mother! "Do you have more of that bacon covered mouse? We love the mice" _said Delilah as she began to spontaneously fart.

Dolores chuckled at her adopted cat children and handed them each two bacon covered mice.

**The next day **

Dolores was busy packing up her many belongings into a small briefcase, when she heard the pitter patter of little cat feet.

"_Mommy?" Where are you going?" _ Asked Maizy.

"_My sweet, I am going to be away for awhile. I'm going to go to Hogwarts. To be a teacher. I sincerely hope I can see you for the holidays my dear."_

"_But mommy, I want you to stay, please stay! Mommy! Waaah!"_

That was the last straw for Dolores. Maizy had always been the hardest of cats to put up with. Today was the day she would rid herself of her.

"_You insolent, spoiled, disgrace of a feline! How dare you behave like a spoiled brat when this is important to your mother! Avada Kedavra!"_

And Maizy lay dead on the floor. As Delilah walked in, a look of horror spread across her face. Dolores pointed her wand at Delilah.

"Now my sweet this is for your own good. Avada Kedavra." Said Dolores, in a horrifyingly calm way.

Delilah quickly dodged the lethal curse. She knew Dolores far longer than Maizy, which was why Maizy was dead. Her owner had a highly unstable mind, which therefore resulted in dangerous actions and it was time Dolores was put in her place.

"_Dolores!"_

Dolores turned her head around with a wild angry look in her eyes.

"_That is the last life you will take! I vow to serve all those who fight against you! I have seen into your dreams. The raven haired boy will defeat you, for he is a far better person than you will ever be! Remember my words Dolores. You will never change! Never! I hate you." _ Cried Delilah. And she leapt over the fence gone forever.

Dolores true to Delilah's words had never changed.

Epilogue

Here Dolores lay. Dying in a rotten cell In Azkaban. Shortly after harry potter convicted her of treason 18 years earlier she was thrown into the cell like an unwanted kitten in the river. Now she was much older, frail, weak and dangerously skinny. Theodore Lupin, guarded her cell, and told her stories. Mostly about is fiancé Victoree Weasley. It somewhat helped her keep her sanity.

"Theodore, I am dying, just stay right here and let me tell you my life story. Pass it on; tell it to your children and to your children's children. This is the story you tell so that they will know to always do good. Even if the life they have gives them nothing in return. When I was a girl I was a muggleborn, everyone hated me, so I hated everyone. Except cats, they were my only friends. I did have a magic tutor. Unlike that potter fellow had when he was young. The tutor hung herself to rid herself of me. I lead my army of cats to Hogwarts, but I ended up lost and confused, I found a friend."

"Who was this friend?" asked lupin.

"Abraxas Malfoy, we had the best of times. Until we got to Hogwarts. I shunned him but he still loved me. I was about to tell him I loved him but he was overcome with dark magic. He had already killed an innocent first year. So I had to kill him in self defense. He haunted me for the rest of my life."

"Whoa, whoa, hold up. So you had to kill your only friend? Who you shunned? Now I know why you're locked up in this Looney bin you crazy hag. Why should I continue this story anyway?"

"Hush boy, I'm dying. A little respect please. Anyways in my seventh year, my cat told me-"

"Wait. Your cat can talk!"

"Shut up! Insolent child… my cat told me that I had to avenge his death, for he was dying. I killed a Gryffindor, and put a fellow slytherin in Azkaban for life. I got a job at the ministry a few years later. But this dream came every night. The one that predicted my downfall.

"My godfather."

"Yes your godfather, that egocentric brat. I currently owned two obese cats. Delilah and Maizy. I was packing for my job as defense against the dark arts professor. Maizy wouldn't stop pestering me, so I killed her. Delilah just walked in and I tried to kill her. But she leapt out of the way, and confirmed my future. The reason I tell you this story, is because you have to know that some people aren't entirely bad. Don't shun them. Befriend them. Laugh with them. Love them. Hold them. Kiss them. Hug them. You'll be surprised." And Dolores gave a final breath, and died.

"You poor wretched soul I'll honor your memory. I'll pass on your story forever.

And he did. Weeks later, a book, written and published, appeared in the wizarding world. And they took this story to their hearts and told it to their children.

I tell you this story for the same reason Dolores told teddy. People aren't entirely bad. If you get to know them. At school everyone thinks I'm crazy except the ones who truly know me. And I hope you take this message to your hearts as well and cherish it as much as you can.

Littlemisslyss.


End file.
